Harsh Realities Unveil All Secrets
Near Konoha, Plans in Action It's true that reality can bring forth revelations. But an all too harsh reality, we live in every day. Are we brought the truth? Or only to be immersed in more lies? The deciding factor is... can you accept the truth if it's brought to you? Odayakana Nami stood there in her array of clothing. Her Akatsuki robes hiding her basic black tank-top, black jean shorts, and kunai pouch. Fingerless gloves being worn for gripping, with her golden nail polish glimmering on her toes and finger tips. They were near Konoha... but infiltrating it to the Hokage, Ryoji Sogetsu would be a grand challenge indeed. They were close... and only hidden by the outer lines of trees... the gate so close. She was ready. A Uchiha could be seen approaching behind his fellow partner, preparing to invade Konohagakure and assassinate the current leader of the village, the Hokage. Slow in motion, Ryu was very hesitant about returning to his former main village. Past memories such as friends would eventually come to haunt him back, even more so that he would later attack the superior shinobi. "Why here...? Why?" Grumbling, agitated at the assignment. Nami made her quickly over the wall, using her speed and chakra application to climb it as fast as she could, cloaking her chakra to keep hidden from sensory ninjas. Soon, she was over the wall, and dropped to the other side, rolling out of it. She quickly hugged a building's alley wall, waiting for Ryu who was sure to be not far behind. Go in. Kill Him. Go Out. ''The plan was simple... After a few minutes of loosening tight muscles with short stretching exercise and developing a plan to crossover the walls without signaling alarm from local shinobi or the large detection barrier the Konoha Barrier Team observed. Fully prepared, Ryu sprinted toward the gates at a high rate of speed. Climbing required no difficulty, especially since the shinobi patrolling this section was unseen in this section of the wall. Nearly reaching the highest point of the wall, Ryu activated his Sharingan to perceive the giant barrier. Before coming contact, Ryu used Kusarasu to eat away the chakra emanating from the sphere, leaving an entrance large enough for Ryu to pass through without being noticed by the team. After successfully entering Konoha, the uchiha leaped over landing on the green grass. "Now...to find Nami..." Nami had used her own chakra to cause a flux on the barrier. It would only prove as a glitch, and the shinobi wouldn't notice it. There she stood against a wall, signaling to him, she pointed her ring in the sun-light, shining it near Ryu's position. Staying within the shadows of allies, Ryu could see shining light in the near distance. "Must be Nami revealing her location. Should hurry." Body Flickering to her position, he silently appears in front of her. Letting out a short sigh he remarks, "Well this is it...we should probably find a appropriate way to approach the Kage, is there any information you need to Nami about him? "All I need to know is that he uses Genjutsu." slapping her palm on his wrist, pulling up his sleeve, her own Kanji appeared on his hand. "This seal helps prevent Genjutsu's effects against you." "And now... let's make our way. And then, we'll have our chance." "However risky as it may be..." Observing the strange seal Odayakana placed on his hand he remarked, "Ah thank you. This shall serve great use since he is a genjutsu master. Most of his genjutsu depriving from his Sharingan eyes. No matter we still have to be cautious in this battle." Oda nodded, "It'll help." glimsping around, she nodded, "Lead the way... you've been here before." "I haven't." it was true. Not once had the ex-Kumo nin been sent to the Land of Fire... Shaking his head as a negative response to her request he slipped further into the shadows as a few citizens started to walk by through the pathway. Turning back toward her Ryu stated, "We can't just go up front to the Kage an assassinate him with one strike and walk out of here unharmed. Too risky, plus I doubt the people of Konohagakure would just stand there watching their leader fight while they do nothing but observe. We need to set up large and strong enough barrier to prevent them from interring with our battle." "Agreed... if we can make it there quickly, then I can place an Encampment Barrier... then it'll be us and him." Oda pointed out. It'd be a simple plan. "We'll need an escape plan also...don't think people will like their leader killed and their murderers alive..." Placing his hand against his chin he pondered. "You always have your Majutsu techniques... and if not, we can always just bust our way out. At that point, subtlety won't be an option. It'll be to survive, and that means making it out alive, clever or not." Oda finished her deceleration. "I don't have any technique by the means of transportation...except the regular reverse summoning. Maybe that could work with Daisuke...Alright ready to head out?" Ryu asked his partner while keeping look out for anyone that notices. "Alright." nodding to Ryu, she waited for him to lead... soon they would be there, and she would place up the barrier. Meanwhile at the Hokage mansion, Ryoji was in his office working on some paper work, as the Hokage he was required to give his official seal on some important documents that the elders had sent to him, it was indeed a busy day to say the least since Ryoji had been working since early morning and now it was almost lunch time. Ryoji stopped for a moment pushed his back against the chair he was sitting on and placed his hand on his face, he was defiantly tired from all the work he had done and was bored of doing the same thing all day. The Hokage had decided to put a hold on his work for now and decided to take a stroll around the village, as he wished to see how the people of his beloved village were doing. He stood up from his chair, rearranged the paperwork on his desk so that it wasn’t left in a mess, he would come back later and finishes rest of the paper work, he stepped out of his office and closed the door on his way out. As he exited the residence Ryoji was greeted by one of the two guards who were stationed outside the building. "Hello Lord Hokage, how are you today, you’ve been inside the residence since early this morning; you must have been very busy with official duties and paperwork. Are you going out for stroll around the village by any chance?" Ryoji replied, "as a matter of fact yes it has been a busy day, the elder members of the council asked me to read through some important documents and since I am the Hokage it is my duty to comply with such requests". "I am finished for the day so I thought I’d go out for a stroll and enjoy the scenery of the village. Thank you for asking by the way, well then I must be off now, you two keep up the good work and don’t strain yourselves". "Yes sir we won’t and thank you very much, enjoy your walk". As Ryoji left both the guards lowered their heads as a sign of respect for their leader the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ryoji then made his way towards the village unaware that two dangerous shinobi had infiltrated the village. As he walked around the leaf village, Ryoji saw people walking on the streets, children playing with one another without a care in the world, businesses blooming and shinobi comrades united by a bond of fellowship and brotherhood. This is what Ryoji had always wanted for the village, a peaceful metropolis where villagers and shinobi alike could live in peace. Although he wondered that such peace had not come without a price, as many great men and women had been sacrificed in order to ensure the stability and continued existence of the leaf village, in the past so many individuals with evil intentions had tried to destroy this wonderful place. The Hokage’s before him died protecting what they believed in and that their sacrifice was surely not in vain, as they ensured future generations would not have to suffer the harsh realities of the shinobi world. Ryoji had a lot to do and accomplish before he could catch up to the reputation his predecessors had, it was indeed a long and hard journey but his reign as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had just begun. From the distance a man called out to Ryoji, he slightly turned his back to see who it was, it was none other than '''Konoha's Crimson Flame' (木の葉の红炎, Konoha no Kōen) Shinji Kagami, a former captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Shinji approached the Ryoji, "Lord Hokage I was looking for you at the mansion but you had already left by the time I got there, one of the guards told me that you were heading into town so I thought I’d meet up with you, but it took a while to find you". "You don’t have to be so formal Shinji; we’ve been friends for long times so at least don’t call me by my title. So did you need anything from me?" Asked Ryoji "Well nothing in particular just wanted to see how you were doing, since you’ve been cooped up inside the mansion since early morning dealing with all the paper work that the old geezers gave you". Ryoji laughed at the comment his friend made, "old geezers huh......If they heard you say that then you would have certainly gotten an earful, but there isn’t much I can do since I have to do these types of things from time to time as the Hokage. The two continued to walk, so where is Touko aren’t you going to meet up with her today". "She’s training with Jin at the moment, I just don’t get her sometimes she been training non-stop these last few days, well doesn’t matter she’s been always a hard worker and I’ll meet up with her tomorrow. I just hope Jin can keep up with her ridiculous training methods but then again he is the host of the Nine Tails and he has enough stamina to outlast all of us". Ryoji suddenly stopped walking; he had a sad expression on his face, "Shinji do you think I did the right thing by sealing a monster like the Nine Tails within the boy. He been through so much because of his status as a jinchuriki, I’ve always regretted that decision, I had no right to put that kind of burden on someone else", and he clenched his fist in anger. "Listen Ryoji you did what you thought was the best course of action at the time, not only did you save the lives of many people in the village when you fought against that monster but you also saved many more around the world". "I am sure that the former sixth Hokage felt the same way that’s why he chose you as his successor; he had faith in you ability to make the hard choices and though I can’t really say how Jin feels about his status as a Jinchuriki but I am sure he doesn’t harbor any ill will towards you". "Thanks Shinji, knowing that you have my back is all the more reason I need to keep on going and lead this village the best way I can. I just remembered there was something I wanted to ask you about, its about Rei the Jonin Commander of the leaf village". Most of the conversation about the Jonin commander Rei was unheard but it was defiantly a matter of great importance, although that topic was for another time. Once their conversation was finished Shinji bit the Hokage farewell and left to meet up with his girlfriend Touko. Ryoji once again alone decided that it was a good chance to venture outside the leaf village, as he will have to return to his duties as the Hokage very soon, using his impressive speed Ryoji made his way towards the gates of Konoha, Ryoji used a simple genjutsu as a distraction and to also get their attention away from the gate, giving him the chance to sneak away from the village, no one was aware that their Hokage had used the opportunity to sneak away from the village. Category:Zaraikou